Blood is thicker than water
by dukefan01
Summary: Good news: Smoker finally finds a relative that he thought he lost 15 years ago, Bad news: he's a pirate! What now? And when the two end up on an adventure together after learning their relation ship, will they be able to work together. Summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go, new story. Chapter one may not be the best but it get's better. This is a story about Zoro and Smoker being related and if you like it or at least the idea, I would hightly recommend Ultimate Anime Fan's story as they also wrote a very good one on this point of veiw. I of course do no own one piece and I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!**

The Thousand Sunny sailed lazily threw the waves of the Grand Line. The ships captain, Monkey D. Luffy sat at the head of the ship, looking into the horrizon with a big goofy grin on his face. He had jet black hair under a straw hat with a small cressent shaped scar under his eye. He wore an open red vest with blue pants and straw sandles. Behind him, sleeping on the deck, was their swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. He had green hair cropped close to his skull with a blue a-top and black pants. He wore black boots with a black bandana tied to his left arm and three gold earings on his left ear. He carred three swords that now laid next to his body. Suddenly Usopp stuck his head out of the crows nest above. "LAND!" he screamed on the top of his lungs. He had thick curly black hair under a yellow bandana with a long nose and wore brown overalls with brown boots and carried a messenger bag. He had a blue and white stripped cloth on his left arm and the biggest smile on his face at the on coming black haze that ment an island ahead. Hearing his yell, the other members of the crew came out of the ship and Usopp climbed down from the crows nest. Sanji came out of the galley, liting a cigerette. He had blonde hair that covered his left eye and his right eyebrow was curled. He wore a black suit and dress shoes. Nami and Nico Robin came rom the women's quarters. Nami had short orange hair tied back in a small ponytail. She wore a red shirt and blue shorts with high heels. On her left shoulder was a purple tattoo of a pin wheel and a tangerine, and on her left wrist was a gold bracelet and the logpose. Robin had longer black hair and wore a white shirt and black shorts with knee high black boots. She held a book in her left hand that she had been reading just seconds ago. Tony Tony Chopper, Franky, and Brook came up from the men's quarters. Chopper was a tiny reindeer with a blue nose and blue shorts. He also wore a pink hat with a white x on it. Franky was a large cyborg with blue hair and a metal nose. He wore a yellow shirt with a black speedo. Lastly Brook was an enormous skeliton with a black afro and in a black suit. He also carried a purple cane.

"Alright, we don't need to be here long, just to get supplies." Nami said. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper whinned. THey wanted to explore for a few hours. "The ship needs some repairs below." Nami said.

"I need to go pick up some supplies, Long nose, can you handle it until I get back?" Franky asked. Usopp gave a thumbs up to show he had it all under control.

"Then someone needs to guard the ship." said Nami. Every head turned to the sleeping swordsman. "It's settled then. Zoro will guard the ship and Usopp will work on repairs. The rest of us will go ashore and meet back at the ship by night fall." Nami said. They all nodded except Zoro, who was still fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Smoker, what makes you think the strawhats are here?" Tashigi asked as her and Smoker strolled along the road. The village was small but livley.

"Because this is the next island that the log pose points too." Smoker hissed. Tashigi nodded. Usually when Smoker got a hunch it was right, and no one had been able to track the strawhat's like he had. The two fell back to silence. Tashigi looked at Smoker. 'I wonder why such a dedicated and admirable man joined the Marines in the first place.' she found herself thinking. Smoker had always been a private man, not sharing any part of his personal life with anyone, not even her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy tock off running at top speed. "LUFFY!" yelled Sanji, taking off after him. If no one kept an eye on him he would end up spending all of their precious money on meat. As soon as they were out of site, Robin and Chopper calmly left the ship.

"Where are you two going?" Nami asked.

"To a book store. Our doctor would like some new medical books and I was hoping to find some new history books." Robin said. Nami nodded as they left, then she turned to Franky and Brook.

"Alright, let's go." she said in exasperation. Without Sanji or Usopp, she had no one to hold the things she buys. She'd just have to make due with Brook. Usopp then went below deck to start working, leaving Zoro alone on the deck of the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AH! Smoker!" Tashigi gasped looking ahead. Smoker turned to glare at her.

"What girl?" he barked, putting two new cigars in his mouth. Tashigi pointed ahead to where the Thousand Sunny was, just nearly out of sight. Smoker smiled. "I told you they were here." he said, walking towards it.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Smoker looked back.

"If we take their ship then strawhat will find us." Smoker said. Tashigi nodded and followed as they got closer to the ship. Quietly Smoker climbed aboard the boat and looked around the deck. There was no one there. Suddenly he heard the smallest noise and moved just in time to avoid an attack by a now fully concious Zoro with his three swords. Tashigi drew her sword and Smoker's hand turned to smoke.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Zoro said, his voice dripping with sarcasm that made him sound like a smart ass. Smoker laughed.

"I have a better idea. If I arrest you you'r crew is bound to come after you." Smoker said. Zoro laughed.

"I didn't think a guy like you would stoop so low as to use hostages." Zoro said.

"I normally don't, but I will capture Straw hat." he growled. Zoro laughed again.

"You'll have to get by me first." he pulled off his bandana and tied it around his head. Smoker pulled back his fist.

"White Snake!" Smoker sent a snake of smoke at Zoro, who immeditaly cut threw it. The smoke fell apart, but then gathered back together. Zoro jumped back from the smoke and dodged the next attempt to ensare him. "White Snake." Smoker tried again. Zoro ducked from it, coming up buy slicing threw the middle and umping to the side to keep it from surrounding him. Tashigi moved forward and swung at Zoro. He easily blocked the attack, but Smoker tock the advantage to ceatch Zoro's leg in smoke. Realizing he was caught, Zoro pushed Tashigi away. Before anyone could do anything else, he sheithed all three swords and tossed them. They skidded away before Tashigi could grab them. When she went to retrive them they had dissapeared. Tashigi growled in frustation. She was sl close to having the Wado Ichimonji, and now it was gone again. Smoker quickly restrained the young man as Tashigi returned.

"Should we take the ship too?" Tashigi asked. Smoker shock his head.

"No, not until we have this one locked up, if we waste time here the others could return and it'll be difficult to capture them all. We'll come back later for the ship." Smoker said, leaving the ship while pulling a pissed off Zoro and a confused Tashigi. Zoro then gave a small smile. Neither marine noticed the figure shaking on the side of the ship, clutching all three of Zoro's swords in his hiding spot.


	2. Chapter 2

The crew converged on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. "Aw, that idiot, where'd he run off to! It's his guard shift. If anyone stole even a single berry I will kill him." Nami growled when they returned to find Zoro gone from the ship. Suddenly Usopp came running, crying and holding Zoro's swords. The other seven froze. Usopp holding Zoro's swords told them two things. 1. Something was seriously wrong. 2. It involved Zoro and was not good. Usopp reached them.

"What happened? Where's Zoro?" asked Sanji.

"The marines. Smoker. He tock Zoro!" Usopp yelled. Luffy's usuall cheerful smile was gone. No one takes his nakama!

"Which way did he go?" Robin asked. The entire crew looked at Usopp, worried for their missing friend. Usopp looked down in shame.

"I don't know." he said. Luffy's hands clenched in fists.

"SMOKEY!" he yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro glared at Smoker as he sat in a chair at the man's desk. He knew if he made the slightest move Smoker would capture him again. A good swordsman always knows when to strike, and he knew he'd get an opprtunity eventually. Smoker picked up a file. "What's that?" Zoro hissed. Smoker looked up at him.

"I beleive you already knew this as a former bounty hunter, but the marines have the most advanced system of gathering information. I tried to gether all the information on all of the members of your crew I could. It's funny but the one that we have the least information about is you." Smoker said. Zoro laughed.

"I'm not surprised, I cover my tracks pretty well." Zoro taunted.

"I do see records of you training with a swords man named Koshiro at the Isshin dojo of Shimotsuki village. His daughter Kuina died when you were there, about a year after you arrived correct?" Smoker asked. Zoro's glare was murderous.

"The only record we have about you other than that is that your nineteen and was born on Novermber eleventh..." Smoker trailed off. He shock his head. 'It's just a coincidence.' he tought. Zoro glared.

"So what? The top notch information gathering, and you can't find out anything about me that most people don't already know." Zoro spat. Smoker glared at him, as much as he hated to admit it that struck a nerve.

"Where are you from?" Smoker asked. Zoro shrugged. "What does that mean?!" Smoker hissed.

"That means your guess is as good as mine pal, I don't remember the name of the place, but I do know it was about ten villages north of Shimotsuki village." Zoro said. He really didn't find the harm in telling Smoker this. It really didn't matter anyway. Smoker's brow frowed.

"You mean Yanagi?" asked Smoker. Zoro looked at him in surprise.

"Yah, that was it's name. Why?" Zoro asked. Smoker bit into his cigars. There was too many coincidenses. He knew she should have left it at that, but he had to know.

"What was your mothers name, can you at least rember that?" Smoker asked. Zoro raised an eyebrow and shrugged. There was no harm in telling him. It's not like it would hurt her anyway.

"Hatsumi I belive. Why is any of this relivant to you?" Zoro asked as Smokers cigars fell from his mouth. He looked Zoro up and down. 'It's not possible!' he thought. Then he tock a deep breath.

"I was born in the Grand Line. My mother Hatsumi had married my father a marine, and had me. I lived there with my family for years. Then after Gol D. Rodgers exicution, my father wanted my mother to leave and live in the East Blue at a village where he had some family called Yanagi. A year later she had a son, my little brother. He was born on November eleventh, exactly nineteen years ago. He's my kid brother, being fifteen years younger than me. Our mother had died that same day. I had stayed in the Grand Line with our father and oined the marines. There was a pirate attack soon after, and my father was one of the marines killed. My kid brother was all I had left in the world, and I tried to go get to him. I wasn't authorized leave so I snuck away to go find him. I was nearly kicked out from the marines had it not been for Hina. When I finally got to the village, it turns out my kid brother had left on his own. I had no clues as to where he went and had to return to the Grand Line. There I ended up as being sent back to the East Blue, getting charged with Logue town." Smoker said. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the man. 'Did he really just tell me his life story? What does he think that'll do, make me sympathise with him. So he lost his little brother...' Zoro stopped that train of thought as the story sunk in. He went over everything again. So Smoker had a brother who's mother was the same name as his mothers and died the same way after giving birth to a son on the same exact day as him in the same exact town as he was born, which wasnt' a very big town at all. The two looked over each other carefully. "Answer me this kid, what are the chances that every last one of those facts are only coincidenses?" Smoker asked.

"It's not possible." Zoro said. Then he thought for a second. Was he answering Smoker's question, or confirming his own thoughts? Smoker stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Zoro sat there is shock for a second. Then he realized that he had been left alone in a room without any form of restraint or guard. Now was his chance to escape, but his body wouldn't move. It was trying to get over the shock of the new discovery. "I refuse to accept that." Zoro hissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smoker pased in front of the door. "There's no possible way! I finally find my kid brother, and he's a pirate! And not just any pirate but Roronoa Zoro, and he's strawhats swordsman. DAMN IT!" Smoker put his fist threw a wall, a marine came running down the hall.

"Are you alright sir?" he asked.

"I'm fine, what do you want?" Smoker hissed. The man looked down.

"Sir, reports have just come in. Appearently the strawhats have discovered their missing crew member and learned that it was you who arrested him. They are going threw the town asking about your wearabouts." the man said. Smoker glared.

"How'd they discover it was me so fast?! No matter, I'll deal with it." he said, then he turned and went back to the room where Zoro still sat. "Zoro." he called. The younger man looked up at him, surprised that the man called him. "Let's go." he said. Zoro still didn't move. "Now." barked Smoker.

"Where to?" Zoro's answer was automatic. Smoker paused. He didn't think about that. Originally he was going to take Zoro with him for the others to realize that he was the one who tock Zoro, but now they know that it was him. Also he knew there was a chance they could have taken Zoro back. He had looked for Zoro for nineteen years, even though he didn't know it was Zoro after all, and he still had questions for the boy. Smoker knew he couldn't leave him here though or he'd run the risk of the boy breaking out. Zoro smirked, realizing Smoker was for once at a compleate loss for what to do. "You could always just let me go." Zoro said, knowing that wouldn't happen. Smoker glared.

"Nice try kid, but that won't work. Come on." he moved forward and grabbed Zoro's arm. Zoro immeditaly pulled him arm away. Smoker glared at him.

"I can walk." Zoro said.

"I'm not taking the chance of you escaping, now let's go." he said. Zoro sighed, he wasn't about to give up. Smoker pulled him up.

"So where are you trying to take me?" Zoro asked. Smoker immeditaly noticed the word trying. 'So he's gonna try to run.' Smoker thought.

"You ARE going to the Brig for now until I figure out what to do with you." he said. Zoro gave the man a death glare.

"What if I don't want to go?" he asked. Smoker shrugged.

"You really don't have a choice. I need to go so I don't have time to waste with you." he said, his hand turning to smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy ran down the street in a rage. "SMOKEY!" he screamed.

"Luffy wait up!" Sanji yelled as him and the other six tried to keep up. They had to find Zoro, and even though it was stupid, he had to admit Luffy running down the road screaming like an idot was probibly the best idea. They had no idea where Zoro would be except with Smoker, and they had no idea where Smoker was. The only way to find him was to bring him to them. He glanced back at Robin and sighed. 'I hope your plan works.' he thought.

"Straw hat!" came a voice. They all looked back to see Smoker. Luffy glared.

"I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!" Luffy yelled. The others stood behind him to show they were going to fight to. They weren't going to show mercy either. Smoker smirked.

"Don't worry straw hat, you'll see your friend, when I take you into the cell with him." Smoker said.

**Thanks for reading so far, next chapter soon. Thank you nickneffs, iulia17, LuffySmileyFace, Mika Corvus, Ultimate Anime Fan, Immortalis Cruor Elf, and Animorph128. New Chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Smoker looked over the strawhats. Luffy pulled back a fist. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Luffy launched the fist forward to plant it into Smokers face, or would have if Smoker didn't conveniently turn to smoke at that moment. Luffy's fist was frozen, caught in the smoke trap.

"FLAME STAR!" Usopp's attack hit dead on and the smoke went, letting Luffy's fist return to him. Nami then smiled, the trap that she had been setting with her perfect clima tact ready. The lightning struck Smoker as soon as Luffy was clear and shocked the Marine. Smoker fell to the ground and started pushing him up.

"Seis Flur." Robin said, her arms growing out of the groud and restraining him. Smoker turned into Smoke to pull from her grasp. He frowned.

"This is pointless, you can't beat me, so just run already, or let me capture you." Smoker said. Sanji pulled his half smoked cigerette from his mouth. He then ran at Smoker and brought a hard kick down on the man's sholder. Smoker turned to smoke agian and easily captured the pirate. Immeditaly Luffy charged at him only to be captured as well. Chopper and Usopp tried to turn and run only to be blocked by a wall of smoke that aptured the remaining members of the crew. "I finally caught you strawhat." Smoker grinned. 'No, we got you. Let's hope this plan of yours works my dear Robin.' Sanji thought as they were led away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro threw his entire body weight into the bars, but it was no use. They wouldn't budge, not that he was expecting them too. Zoro tried again, but they still didn't move. Then the door to the brig flung open and Zoro looked over in horror. Smoker came in with seven prisoners! He was carring Luffy, Robin, and Chopper, who were all binded in sea stone cuffs. Behind him walked Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Franky. Smoker opened the cell across from Zoro and put all seven in before locking it behind them. Then he turned to Tashigi. "Call head quarters and tell them we have seven prisoners for them." Smoker said. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Seven? But there are eight of them!" Tashigi said. Smoker glared.

"I know that, I told you seven because that's the number that we have for Head Quarters, now go!" Smoker said. Tashigi nodded and left. The others looked at him suspisiously.

"If your only handing over seven, who are you planning on keeping?" Nami hissed.

"Yah, we stay together." whinned Luffy, who was weak from the sea stone. He ignored them and turned to Zoro.

"You and I need to talk." he said.

"Damn right we do!" Zoro growled. He unlocked Zoro's cell, trusting that the pirate would do nothing with his friends in danger.

"Zoro, what's going on?" Sanji asked. Zoro turned to face them.

"Sorry guys, i'll explain later." he said, knowing full well he'd probbibly never tell them. He followed Smoker out to his office. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" he spat as soon as Smoker closed the door. Smoker paced.

"I don't know! I promised our mother i'd keep you safe, but then you had to go be a pirate. It is my duty as a marine to bring you in, but I can't stand and watch as my kid brother is exicuted, even if you are a pirate." Smoker hissed. Zoro glared at him.

"Look I don't care what you do with me, just let my crew go." Zoro growled. Smoker rounded on him.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME?! I'M A MARINE DAMN IT, I CAN'T JUST LET PIRATES GO!" he didn't like yelling, but Zoro was obviously not grasping the situation. If this got out, Smoker could loose his position, but he did promise his mother to watch out for him. Smoker paced more. Zoro glared.

"And i say again, what are you doing?" Zoro asked. He needed to know what he could do for his friends.

"For now, I'm taking those seven into Head Quarters." Smoker said. Zoro smirked.

"Over my dead body you will." Zoro said. Suddenly a loud bang sounded and a few seconds later one of the men ran in.

"SIR! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM! THERE'S A STORM AND WE..." Smoker and Zoro tock off to the deck, wanting to see what was wrong. The sky was black as night and rain was falling. Up ahead was a huge cyclone, and the ship was headed straight for it. Zoro immeditaly tock off for the Brig but Smoker grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think your going?" he hissed.

"To help my friends." Zoro growled. Smoker didn't release his arm, instead he turned to Tashigi.

"Order the men to steer the ship port side." he growled. The woman shock her head.

"I can't Smoker, they said it's to late, we're going to hit that storm." she gasped. Smoker glared. The ship was doomed.

"Very well, get the life boat's loaded and get the men off this ship." he growled. Zoro pulled hard on his arm to go help his friends, but Smoker dobuted they'd make it to them in time. His prioity now was everyone who he could save.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crew watched Smoker and Zoro leave, then Nami moved her wrist so a small lock pick would fall to the ground. She reached over and grabbed it with a triumphant smile. "Oh Nami, you are so amazing!" Sanji swooned.

"I know." she said, and a few seconds later her cuffs fell to the floor.

"Why do you think Smoky want's to talk to Zoro, and who's the one who he's not turning in?" Luffy asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say it was Zoro. He has already been seperated from the rest of us, and Smoker does want to talk to him, but as to why I'm not sure." Robin said. Luffy's cuffs fell off and Nami moved onto Robin.

"So, do you have that impact dial?" Sanji asked Usopp. He nodded.

"Yah, I have it in my pocket, but is it really a good idea? They'll hear that." Usopp said. Sanji, Nami, and Robin seemed to think about that for a second. Robin's cuffs were gone and Nami moved to Chopper. No one said anything as she removed his and went onto Sanji.

"I guess we'll just have to take that chance. The bars are made of sea stone so that makes Luffy's attacks usless against it." Franky said. The others nodded. Sanji was now freed and Nami moved onto Usopp.

"Do you think Zoro will be alright?" Chopper asked. The others all nodded.

"He's going to be fine Chopper, nothing to worry about." Nami said as she finally made it to Franky. Chopper nodded as Usopp moved to the cell door. He placed the impact dial on the bars and looked back. Franky's restraints hit the ground with a clang and Usopp leaned forward. The impact dial blew the door right off it's hinges, but no one came running. They could hear screaming and shouting about deck, but it didn't sound like anyone was headed down below. With Luffy in the lead, the crew headed up to the deck. They opened the door to see a huge cyclone. They could see Marines scrambiling around for life boats and trying to get to saftey. Nami looked at the cyclone in horror. "Oh no, this ship is going to be destroyed, we have to get off." she said.

"But what about Zoro?" Luffy asked in a worried voice. Robin turned to face their captain.

"He's with the Marines, they'll probibly take him with him." she said.

"We need to get off of this ship, we can try to find him as we do." offered Sanji. Luffy nodded, liking the compromise. The crew ran across the deck. If any of the marines noticed them, they didn't seem to care. Then Luffy caught a glimpse of green hair.

"THERE!" he yelled. The crew looked over to see Zoro struggiling against Smoker to get to the Brig, where he thought they were, and Smoker holding him back. Tashigi was already in a life boat with many of the marines. Suddenly the ship hit a reef. The whole thing lurched as a hole was punched threw the very bottom. Water started flooding in and the ship started sinking. Moving quickly, Smoker cut the line to the life boat, and it fell into the ocean.

"Luffy, we need to go." Nami pleaded. Luffy wanted to grab Zoro, but Smoker moved and Zoro was lost from their sight.

"GUYS, OVER HERE!" Franky yelled. They looked over to see he had found a life boat. The crew piled in and the Franky pushed if off the ship. Luffy went to climb back onto the ship but Sanji grabbed him.

"Listen Luffy, we all want to help Zoro, but Smoker has him right now, so he won't get hurt. We'll have to claim him back after this is over. We need to protect the others for now." Sanji urged. Luffy had to admit he was right, and the crew was off. Nami barked orders and with Usopp, Luffy, Franky, and Sanji rowing, as well as Robin's multipul arms and Choppers help in the rear, they made it out of the danger zone. Luffy looked back to see the marine vessile was destroyed.

"We will save you Zoro." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro watched Smoker cut the rope, allowing the life boat to fall into the sea. He pulled Zoro back, looking for another life boat. "Come on you idiot." Smoker growled.

"Not without my friends, they'll die down there." Zoro growled.

"Straw hat will make it out, he's probibly off this ship now if I had to bet, which is where we need to be if we don't want to die." Smoker yelled, but because of the wind, they sounded like a whisper. Finally Smoker found a small life boat. He cut the rope and if fell into the sea, then he pushed Zoro into it and jumped after him. They looked back to see the ship slam into some rocks, tearing it apart, then hitting the cyclone full on, it was destroyed. The small boat was getting pulled in. Both men started pulling on the oars as hard as they could, slowly escaping the center of the storm. Finally they were safe. Smoker looked around to asses where they were. There was no other boat in site. He was trapped alone in a small boat with only his little brother in the middle of the ocean with no supplies. "This can't end well." he said in a horse voice.

**Thankyou for reading. I hope you like it! Big thanks to Ultimate Anime Fan,Hotaru Jaegerjaquez,** **and fangirl-4-evEr-xx! Thanks for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy sat pouting in the small boat. "We have to go back!" he cried. The others sighed.

"We will, but first we need to wait." Nami said. Luffy pouted. Sanji stood up and looked in the horrizon. They didn't move far from where the cyclone was.

"Why do we have to stay here again?" asked Luffy, ready to cry.

"Because of Robins SUPER plan!" Franky said. Luffy pouted more. Franky looked back. "I sure do hope Brook hurries." he said. The others nodded in agreement. They were worried about Zoro and staying in the center of the ocean in only a small life boat was not a good idea.

"Why did we have to seperate from Brook again?" Luffy whinned.

-flashback-

_"LET'S GO FIND SMOKEY!" Luffy yelled. Sanji kicked him in the head._

_"You idiot, even if we find Smoker, that doesn't mean we'll find Zoro." Sanji growled. Luffy pouted. _

_"We just have to beat Smokey up, then we can find Zoro." Luffy said._

_"You really are an idiot. Smoker isn't going to just tell us where he has Zoro." Nami hissed._

_"If I may, I have an idea." Robin said. Every head turned to her. "If Smoker arrests us all, then he will take us strait to Zoro." she said. Everyone looked at her with shocked and horrified expressions._

_"Yah, that'd lead us to Zoro, but then we have the problem of the entire crew being caught by the Marines." Nami screamed._

_"But you can pick locks right Nami? You'd be able to set us all free." little Chopper. Nami seemed to consider that._

_"But then we still have the problem of being locked behind sea stone bars." Nami hissed._

_"I still have my impact dial, we could always use that." Usopp said with a thought full expression. Franky smiled._

_"And I can always blast it appart if he fails." he added. Nami considered that as well._

_"That might just work but...no no no, they'll have already set out to sea by then and even if we find a way to get Zoro back, we'll still be stranded on a marine vessile in the middle of the ocean with no way out." Nami said._

_"Ah, but what if a member of the crew follows the marines with the Thousand Sunny?" Robin asked. Everyone fell silent. _

_"Only one problem. Smoker knows all of our crew members and if he doesn't capture all of us then..." started Usopp._

_"No he doesn't! Brook just joined our crew. No one really knows about him yet!" said Sanji excitedly. The crew suddenly brightened up, realizing that this might just work._

_"Brook can follow the Marines with the Thousand Sunny. He can leave about an hour or two after they set sail so they won't see him, and Nami can loan him her log pose so he won't get lost. When we brake out with Zoro we can steal a life boat and wait for Brook!" said Luffy excitedly. Everyone nodded. _

_"ROBIN-CHWAN! YOUR A GENIUS!" Sanji swooned. _

-end flashback-

"You really are an idiot." said Usopp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"So what now?" Zoro asked Smoker. Smoker glared at the younger man. "We should go back and look for the others. I know their alive, but they're probibly still in the sea and half of them can't swim." Zoro said. Smoker frowned.

"There are three devil fruit users and four non devil fruit users. They'll probibly be fine. Besides we won't be able to find them right now." Smoker said. Now Zoro frowned. 'Seven, that's right. There was only seven. Brook wasn't there! I wonder why!' Zoro suddenly thought, but decided against voicing that thought. "Besides, at this moment, your my only concern." Smoker spat. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he asked. Smoker shock his head.

"Besides the fact that you are a prisoner of mine that I am responsible and the only other person in this boat. Your also my little brother and I promised to keep you safe. Even if I didn't know it was you all this time, I actually keep my promises." Smoker hissed. Zoro reached for Wado Ichimonji, only to realise he was unarmed. He looked back at Smoker.

"And just what in he hell is that supposed to mean?" he hissed in a low voice. Neither spoke for a good few minutes. The challange went unanswered. Then sighing Smoker pulled out a small log pose.

"I never thought I'd have to use this, but I carried one just in case. The magnetic pull will take us to the nearest island. Hopfully it is pretty close." Smoker said. Zoro sighed and leaned back in the boat. "If I remember correctly the nearest island is a two day trip by ship." Smoker said.

"I guess it's a good thing what the two of us can row for a while now isn't it." Zoro said. Smoker smirked.

"What makes you think we'll row brat?" he asked. Zoro raised an eyebrow as Smoker's hand turned to smoke. Zoro shrugged. If the man wanted to use his plume-plume fruit, that was on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"There's Brook!" Nami said, pointing to the on coming Thousand Sunny. The others smiled.

"Alright, now we have a problem. Smoker has Zoro, and they were seperated on their own. How are we going to find them?" Usopp asked. Nami looked at the ship.

"Smoker isn't stupid, he'll go to the nearest island, and that's exactly what we will do too!" Nami said.

"So Zoro is at the next island?" Luffy asked.

"More than likley." Sanji said liting a cigerette. Finally the ship arrived.

"Yohoho, I finally found you. You all look a little weathered, although, I don't have eye's to see...yohoho, skull joke!" yelled. Brook from above them on the ships deck. He tossed over a ladder and they started to climb up. "Where's Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

"That's what we need to find out!" Franky said. Brook nodded and handed Nami back her log pose.

"Let's go." Luffy said in a serious tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Zoro watched Smoker launching the tiny boat forward with his devil fruit powers. "So, tell me, what was our mother like." Zoro finally said. Smoker looked at him in surprise. Then he laughed.

"She was a wonderful person, but not much of a passifist. She was kind." Smoker said. Zoro looked at the boats bottom.

"I see." he said. Smoker smirked.

"You act like her." Zoro raised an eye brow.

"How, from what you said I highly doubt that." Zoro said.

"You put your life on the line for a little girl, you look out for your friends. She always did the same thing. She'd rather give up her own life then see anyone she carred about suffer. She was also a fighter, and stuborn. Once she made up her mind, you would never be able to change it." Smoker said. Zoro looked up at his older brother agian. He really didn't know how to react to that, and he didn't know how to interact with a brother, let alone Smoker. Smoker was fifteen years older than him anyway.

"So tell me, why did you join the marines?" Zoro asked. Smoker sighed looking up at the sky.

"I really couldn't tell you myself. I just wanted to do something to make the world better I guess." he said. They both smirked at that. Then they could see a ship in the distance. Both looked it over. It was a pirate ship, but not one they recognised and it was sailing right at them. They both sighed realizing their was no getting away from it.

"I wonder how this is going to end." said Zoro with a laugh. "Let's see what fate has got in store for us." said Zoro as the ship loomed closer.

**Thank you cb O chan, fangirl-4-evEr-xx, Style1234, and Pirony as well as everyone else for their suport! I hope you liked it, next chapter tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy sat at the head of the ship, looking out for any sign of Smoker and Zoro. "Luffy... we'll find him." Usopp tried to encourage, but Luffy appeared to not have heard him. The others stood nearby, not knowing what to do or say. Suddenly Luffy's face brightened up. He pointed ahead.

"What is it?" asked Nami as she looked out, then froze. Ahead was a small life boat, filled with Marines. At the head was the girl they remembered as Tashigi. She looked around frantically, as if hoping to spot a friendly ship. "Let's just keep going." Nami said. Luffy shock his head.

"We should help them." he said. They all looked at their captain in surprise.

"Luffy, as much as we think you'r right, they are Marines, they'd arrest us if we help them." Usopp said. Sanji looked out at the small boat. There was no food or water what-so-ever, and who knew how far they'd have to tavel in that tiny boat. Sanji lit a cigerette.

"Alright Captain, let's get them, then we can set out for the next island, that's where Zoro and Smoker are bound to show up." Sanji said.

"Sanji!" Nami growled. Usually he would be on her side, then she remembered that he had nearly starved to death as a boy, and if they didn't help, then the marines would suffer the same fate.

"I don't see the problem. If they do try to attack us, we can always restrain them for the duration of the voyage." Robin pointed out.

"Yah, besides we're not cruel enough to leave them here." Franky said. Luffy nodded. Nami smiled, no they weren't that cruel. Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement with Luffy's choice, and Brook was already pulling out a violin to entertain their new guests.

"Alright, let's get them." she said. Luffy pulled back his fist.

"GUM-GUM..." he started. Panic covered their faces as they realized what he was up to. Sanji tried to tackle down his arm, as did Usopp, Franky, and Chopper. Robin was already laughing. "PISTOL!" Luffy's arm streached out and grabbed onto the life boat, shocking the Marines, then he retracted his arm, pulling their boat to the Thousand Sunny. The Marine's crashed into the ship, spilling them all onto the deck.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sanji kicked him in the head, while Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami punched him. Brook and Robin were laughing. The marines looked unammused and Tashigi was on her feet, drawing Shigure.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, ready to fight them all. Then she froze, seeing Brook, and screamed. Brook screamed back in fear of whatever scared the young Marine woman, without realizing it was him. Then they both fell silent, casuing Luffy to laughe. Brook walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss, but may I see your panties?" Brook asked. Before Tashigi could react, Sanji had already kicked Brook down.

"Sorry about him, he's a new member to the crew. Can I intrest you in a fruit coctail or a beverage?" Sanji asked. Tashigi looked over at Luffy.

"Why are you helping us?" she asked. She was worried and scarred. She didn't know where Smoker was and worried for his well being, as well as Zoro, who she wanted to have a rematch with, and now they were in the hands of the very pirate crew that had defeated two warlords of the sea. They were compleatly at their mercy. Luffy shrugged.

"Just felt like it I guess." he said. She blinked. That was a pretty lame reason why but if it saved all of the men then she didn't care.

"Stand down men." she ordered the other marines. They nodded.

"Yes Ensign!" they said, standing down. No one spoke for a few seconds, then Tashigi sat on the deck.

"Thank you." she said. Luffy smiled to her, then turned his attention back to the sea.

"Don't worry, we'll find Commodore Smoker along with Zoro." Chopper told her. She smiled, knowing they would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Smoker and Zoro looked up at the ship as it approched them. Zoro looked at Smoker. "So, what do you think?" he asked. Smoker raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you care about what I thought?" he asked. Zoro blinked. 'Since when DID I care what he thought?' Zoro wondered, then he shrugged it off.

"If the two of us are out here alone then we're going to have to work together. We can't just go off doing out own thing." Zoro pointed out. Smoker nodded at the logic behind that. Suddenly a gun shot rang out and a bullet hole formed in the side of the life boat, next to Zoro's side. Zoro didn't even flinch, but Smoker looked up at the pirate ship in anger. He didn't even know why he was so angry that the bullet was so close to Zoro, but he did'nt care about that right then.

"HEY! YOU!" Smoker called. There was no response for a few seconds. "Stay here." Smoker told Zoro, before using his devil fruit powers to get up on the ship.

"Like hell!" Zoro snapped, quickly following Smoker as he best as he could by finding holds in the side of the ship to climb up on. Smoker arrived on the ship's deck and looked at the pirates. They looked at him in shock and all aimed pistols at him. He smirked, they couldn't hurt him with those.

"Well well well, Commodore Smoker, the White Hunter himself. If your trying to arrest us you'll find that to be more of a challange then you originally thought." the Captain of the ship hissed, moving forward. Smoker put two new cigars in his mouth and lit them. He looked at the Captain.

"Even if I don't have a place to hold you, as a marine I can't turn a blind eye to you pirates." he growled. The men all tensed, waiting for the order to shoot Smoker, and he was ready for it too. Instead gasps of surprise rang out as Zoro climbed onto the ships deck. Now Smoker tensed. "You idiot." he growled. Bullets may not have been able to hurt him, but they could Zoro. The worry in his features did not go unoticed by the Captain.

"Don't call me..." Zoro started. A shot rang out and Zoro went down. Smoker turned a murderous glare on the others. His entire body turned to smoke and surrounded the pirates. Zoro stood up, holding his side that was bleeding from the bullet. He reached for his swords, but Smoker had taken out all of the pirates. Then he turned to Zoro.

"YOU DUMBASS!" he screamed. He didn't know why he was panicing or why he had lost controll like that. He claimed that anyway. Deep down he knew that he did care for his younger brother, and anyone who hurt him would fall by his hand. He walked up to Zoro. "Let me see that." he growled. Zoro hesitated, but then moved his hand. Smoker moved his shirt to get a good look at the wound. It went clean threw, so all he had to do was patch the boy up. Ripping off a sleeve he wrapped it around Zoro's torso and tied it off over the wounds, a pressure bandage. "Your lucky that didn't hit anything vital." Smoker growled. Zoro shrugged uneasily.

"Uh...thanks." he finally said. Smoker shock his head and headed to the galley. They were pirates after all, their had to be food and alcohol on this ship somewhere.

**Thank you to Chasenyx and fangirl-4-evEr-xx for your support as well as all the readers. I hope you like this chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one. I couldn't leave Tashigi and the Marines in the middle of no where so I handed them over to Luffy for now. Sorry I shot Zoro too, but I wanted to give Smoker a reason to have to help him!**


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro sat on the deck holding the wound. It hurt more than he let on, but that's how it usually went. It wasn't the first time he got shot and he doubted it would be the last. Smoker arrived with a bottle of alcohol, some water, and food. "Here, you need to eat." he said placing it in front of Zoro.

"Since when did you care about my well being?" Zoro asked. Smoker thought for a second.

"Since you started caring about what I thought." Smoker said. Zoro smirked. Smoker wasn't a bad big brother at all. He kind of liked having an older brother. "You didn't have to say Thanks by the way." Smoker added as an after thought. Zoro shrugged. He tock a swig of the alcohol and reached for the food. It was meat, of course, with bread and cheese, not much but better than nothing. Apperently Smoker was about as handy in the kitchen as he was.

"So tell me, what's gonna happen now?" Zoro asked. Smoker raised an eyebrow. "You and I are brothers, but that is information that only we know. If the Marines hear of this you might get demoted, plus your supposed to arrest pirates? So what will happen when we find the others?" Zoro asked. Smoker fell silent.

"I still wanna ceatch strawhat, that's my goal, but I won't arrest you. I can't watch you be exicuted. So if I do ceatch them, you may just hang around with me for a while." Smoker said. Zoro laughed.

"I doubt that'll happen, but I guess that was to be expected." Zoro said. The two laughed.

"So, now that I answered your question I have one. Why did you become a pirate?" Smoker asked. Zoro sighed and gave a small smile.

"You know, I don't know really. I was set up for exicution by some pretty corrupt marines, and Luffy showed up. He got my swords back and asked for me to become a pirate. At first I was pretty against the idea, and originally I agreed because my choices were to excape and be a wanted criminal, or die for a crime that didn't exist. I could't afford to die there, so I agreed. But then, there was just something about that rubbery idiot that I knew I could count on. Just like with the others. Maybe it's because he has insane goals like the rest of us, maybe it's just because he's out of his rubbery mind, or maybe he's just as determinded as us to acheive our goals. He looks out for his friends, and as much as it's sometimes is hard to admit, we've turned into somewhat of a family. It's kinda nice, to have a family, people you can count on. I never knew you, or mom, or dad; so the first family I really knew was Sensei and Kuina. I don't know, maybe it was just a whim I acted on at the time, or maybe it's fate, I don't really care either way. In the end, I'm glad I did it." Zoro said. Smoker smiled. He was happy that Zoro was happy, and in the end there wasn't much else he could say. As much as he hated pirates, there may just be some good out there. Luffy wasn't too bad, but he eluded Smoker, which no one had done before. That was why he was so determined to capture him.

"I see, that's good." Smoker said. He reached over for some of the food as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tashigi stood at the railing of the ship. Luffy had given her and the other Marines free reign, as long as they don't destroy anything or try to arrest anyone. If they did then they would all be tied up on deck. "Would the lady care for a refreshment?" Sanji asked, suddenly by her side. Tashigi nodded and graciously accepted the cup from the pirate. "Your worried about Smoker aren't you?" he asked. She nodded. "He'll be alright, he's with Zoro, and with my luck neither of them will die any time soon." he said. Tashigi laughed softly at that. "We never did thank you for helping us in Alabasta." Sanji pointed out.

"It wasn't anything except me acting on a gut feeling. I knew there wasn't much we could do, but you all seemed to have an idea of what was going on better than any of us. So I ordered my men to help you however they could." she said. Sanji smiled.

"Don't worry, that same gut feeling that told you that things would work out there is telling me that our comrads are still alive. You know, it would be too boring around here if Zoro or Smoker died. I'd have no one to fight with and we'd have no one to chase us, especially with such a pretty lady around." Sanji said. Tashigi turned red and he walked away. Luffy laughed nearby, making her turn even redder.

"Don't worry, Smokey's just fine. Him and Zoro will find us before we find them." Luffy said. She nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two looked over the ship. It was a decent size and the two of them could sail it alone. Smoker could navigate a bit so that would be his job. It didn't take them long to get the ship in motion pointed towards the next island again. "I guess as a marine you'd have to learn all kinds of tricks." Zoro said. Smoker laughed.

"Yah, you should have joined the Marines. Then you would have learned a few things too." Smoker said.

"Nah, the marines were never for me. I don't like being told what to do all the time and their's no freedom to chase my own ambition." Zoro said. Smoker paused. Zoro had mentioned something about that before, but he didn't tell Smoker what his ambition was.

"What is your goal? I know Straw hat wants to become King of the Pirates, but you don't seem like the kind who's only dream is to serve the King." Smoker said. Zoro shock his head.

"No, my dream is to become the worlds greatest swordsman." Zoro said. Smoker laughed.

"In order to do that, you'll need to beat Hawkeye in a fight. I haven't even heard of anyone besides Red Hair that had crossed blades with him and survived." Smoker said.

"Well I fought him once, and next time I'll defeat him." Zoro said. Smoker fell silent. Zoro fought Mihawk! Then there was that sure determination in his voice. He couldn't help but give his brother a proud smile. He was a good kid, and he hoped Zoro would defeat Mihawk. He didn't like the seven war lords of the sea at all, but just maybe they do have a use, if Strawhat could one day get that position, they would be safe. Smoker suddenly shock the idea from his head. From how Zoro answered his last question he knew that wasn't going to ever happen. 'They sure are some strange kids.' he thought foundly.

**Big thanks to Chasenyx (I'll try not to mess this up XD) and cb O chan! I hope you like reading. So now everyone is getting closer to the island. I wanted to give Zoro and Smoker some time to get close before anything maor happened so they could look out for each other. I hope you like it so far and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, get up." Zoro called to Smoker. Smoker stirred. "HEY!" Zoro growled, finally getting the man to open his eyes. Smoker could just see that the ship now only held the two of them and he didn't know or care where the pirates had gone.

"What?" Smoker groaned. He was not a morning person. Zoro pointed ahead of the ship and Smoker looked to see an island coming toward them. He nearly laughed. They had been sailing for a whole night with Zoro as navigator and they actually made it to where they were aiming for. Life was full of miricles. He looked over at his little brother and checked over him. Zoro looked tired and ragged, as if he hadn't slept all night. And to make matters worse, the wound was bleeding again. "Have you been putting pressure on that?" Smoker hissed. Zoro looked down at the wound as if he hadn't thought of it all night, but Smoker knew better. He knew it must be hurting him and the boy was just pretending nothing was wrong. He had probibly trianed last night and ignored it when it reopened. He was famous for doing that after all. Zoro looked back up at Smoker and shock his head. "You need to. You'll probibly have to go see a doctor too when we get to this island." Smoker added.

"That might not be such a good idea." Zoro said. Smoker raised an eyebrow. He knew Zoro was refering to the fact that he was a marine and Zoro was a pirate. They would stand out if they travled together and people would know something was odd. But, if that wound got infected then Smoker would have more things to worry about than Head Quarters getting wind of his actions since Zoro could die. Also he couldn't just let his little brother go to the doctors to get stiches alone. Besides, who's to say he'd even make it to the doctors, he was also well known for his non-existant sense of direction.

"Whatever." Smoker said, waving off his worries. Zoro looked behind them at the ocean.

"You know Luffy isn't going to be too far behind us." he said. Smoker shrugged.

"Neither is my men." he said.

"When they get here we'll be on opposite sides again." Zoro sounded worried, realized Smoker. He looked over at Zoro and smiled.

"No matter what happens Zoro, you'll always be my little brother. I'll always care about you and I will always look out for you." he said. Zoro looked at him in surprise.

"Is that because you promised to?" he asked. Smoker shock his head.

"No, because I want to. Now get some rest, we still have about an hour or two before we reach the island. You're not going to be happy when that doctor attemps to sew you up again." Smoker said. Zoro scowled at the idea, but obeyed anyway, besides, he was exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy sat at the head of the Thousand Sunny, where he always did. Tashigi came up behind him. "Anything?" she asked. She knew the answers, having just asked Franky and Brook who were up in the crows nest.

"Nope." Luffy said. She frowned, looking at the sea. She frowned, hating the feeling of having nothing to do. Then Luffy started pointing. "HEY! LOOK!" he yelled. Tashigi did to see a small life boat, a marine life boat, with pirates inside, all fully concious and waving to get their attention. "They want help, let's take them to the next island." Luffy said. Sanji gave him a swift kick to the head.

"I dont' have the supplies to feed them, the marines, and us!" he growled. Tashigi looked at Luffy's determined face and she could already see Sanji melt away at his resolve, he had a thing about starvation she noticed.

"We'll pay you back to get supplies at the next island." Tashigi said. Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to try and arrest us?" He asked. Tashigi looked down at the ground.

"As much as I would like to try as a marine, I do have to admit your not like other pirates, and I do owe you a debt for saving our lives, so until Smoker arrives I think I can let you get away this once." she said. Sanji swooned.

"Your such a beautiful and gracious lady!" he cried. Tashigi turned slightly red. Luffy meanwhile threw out a line to the new pirates and watched along with Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Robin, and the Marines as the new pirates climbed aboard.

"Thankyou...huh, never thought I'd see a sight like this." a man started, seeing Tashigi standing by Luffy.

"Huh?" Nami asked.

"Never thought I'd see Marines and Pirates on the same ship, at least not twice in my life. Not without one being a prisoner of the other." the man laughed.

"Your not making any sense." Usopp objected.

"You see, our ship got stolen from us. The White Hunter Smoker and Pirate Hunter Zoro working together." the man said.

"SMOKER AND ZORO ARE WORKING TOGETHER!" Tashigi, the marines, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami screamed. Robin laughed.

"YOU KNOW THEM!" the pirates cried. Luffy started laughing.

"I fail to see what's funny about this situation!" Nami screamed at Luffy. Luffy laughed.

"Smokey and Zoro made it out, and their on their way to the next island." Luffy pointed out. Everyone else fell silent, then Luffy's words sunk in. Smiles spread around the ship.

"That also means we're not too far away from the next island. Maybe a half day. I beleive our stores will be fine until then." Robin pointed out. Sanji swooned again, only to have Nami punch him, mumbiling about now not being the time for that.

"SANJI! I WANT FOOD!" Luffy yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro screamed out threw the bandana clenched between his teeth as the last stich was put into his side. Smoker gave him an encouraging look as he sat up and gently pulled his shirt down over the bandages placed over the wound. "Come on, I'll buy you dinner." Smoker offered. Zoro nodded.

"There better be some booze too." he growled. Smoker almost burst out laughing. The two started down the street together. The town wasn't that big, about the normal sized village that they would come to by the sea. Maybe about forty or fifty buildings in all. They were light tan in color and livley, with plants and some bright color pants splashed on every few houses. The people seemed pretty carefree, and if they noticed anything strace about the duo walking down the street they didn't let on. At the end of the dirt road was a little tavern. It was a large building, with a long smooth bar. An old bar tender stood behind it. Shelves were set up behind him filled with various alcohols, and the sight of a room behind him that was clearly a kitchen was just visable. He was an eldrly man, cleaning a mug as he stood. Not many people were in the pub, a few in the back at four seat tables. They sat down. Smoker ordered some food and alcohol and the man made a call to the back before getting them drinks.

"So what brings you strangers here?" the man said. Smoker tock a draw on his ever present cigars.

"Ship wreck, a cyclone." he admitted. The man nodded.

"Those happen frequently. I'm impressed you made it this far." he said.

"So what is this place?" Smoker asked as a young watress brought out their food for them.

"It's called Camellia village." the man said. Smoker gave the man a curious look while the man laughed. "We couldn't really come up with a better name for a place that does nothing, but just is. We don't hear much from other places but we do have stories of our own." the man said. Zoro raised an eyebrow. 'So that's why a pirate and a marine haven't stirred up too much, they probibly don't even know I am a pirate.' Zoro thought. "Apperently there has been a rash of dissapearences here in our village in the past month. If I were you gentlemen I'd be moving on." the man said. Zoro streched out, then started to eat his food.

"We'll take our chances." he said. The man blinked as Smoker began to eat too.

"You see, we're waiting on some people." he said. The man frowned, but then he just shrugged an wondered on from them. The two ate in silencce. Once they finished Zoro stood up.

"Where are you going?" Smoker asked.

"I thought I'd go for a walk." Zoro said. Smoker sighed.

"Hang on and I'll come with you." he said. Zoro wanted to argue, but to his surprise as much as Smokers, he nodded and stood silent. Smoker paid for the food and the two left the pub. They walked around the town when Zoro looked beyond it at the woods that boardered the village. It covered the rest of the llittle island.

"We should probibly find a place to stay the night." Zoro said. Smoker nodded. They wondered on a bit farther to find an inn. The two checked in, and the inn keeper watched them go in. Come morning when the two never came down, the inn keeper went up. The room was locked and he used a key to get in to check on the two guests, only to find empty beds and an empty room. Zoro and Smoker had gone missing.

**yah i know, not my best work. Next chapter will say what happened that night and explain the dissapearences. I also didn't want to leave the pirates out in the middle of the sea, plus Tashigi needed someone to tell her Smokey was indeed alive! Big thanks to Nickneffs, Hadantaru, Sanasuke and Chasenyx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Zoro." Smoker's voice was low an dangerous. Zoro, recognizing the danger was up in an instant. He looked up to Smoker wondering what was bothering the man. "Don't move." Smoker growled. Suddenly Smoker collapsed and Zoro looked to see a small needle in his neck. He was immeditaly on guard and turned toward the open window of the room they had been staying in. Zoro had opened it to let out the cigar smoke, but now he regretted that. Zoro suddenly knew he was in danger and moved, letting a needle go by him, but a second one he had failed to notice had followed, and the next thing that he knew was black.

Zoro jerked awake. With a sudden fear he sat up. Hearing a soft breathing he looked next to him to see Smoker. Sighing in releif that they hadn't been seperated, Zoro looked around the room. They were both cuffed with what appeared to be sea stone. They were in a small cell and most of the lights were off. Zoro slowly stood up. 'From how my body feels, we must have been out all night. Where the hell are we?' Zoro thought as he walked around the cell. Usually he wouldn't worry, knowing that the others weren't far behind him with a back up plan. This time it was him and Smoker alone, and Smoker wouldn't be mush help right now. Zoro sat down waiting for Smoker to come around. The sound of a door opening and closing made Zoro look up. "WHO'S THERE?!" Zoro yelled.

"A pirate with a one hundred and twenty million berrie bounty and a Marine Commodore. Interesting." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked. The voice sighed.

"My name is of no importance to you, but I assume you wish to know what is going on and why you are here." the man said.

"I take it as your responsible for all the missing villigers." Zoro said with a laugh. The man remained quiet for a second.

"You figured that out quite quickly. Yes, I am responsible." The man said.

"Alright then, why! And why us!" Zoro didn't ask, he demanded. The man seemed to debate about telling him for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"You heard the name of this village correct? The Camellia. A flower that blooms with no way to proclaim it's existance, doomed to die in silence. This village was named for that. A village that has no purpose, no income of goods, no exports of any kind, barley even known to any travelers of the Grand Line as very few even choose this path. Many of us have tried to make a name for this village, but most people are happy with how things are." the man said.

"Yah, and that's all well and good, but what does that have to do with the fact we're in a cage?" Smoker growled, surprizing Zoro who thought he was still unconcious.

"I'm getting to that Commodore. Many people of this town are not as they appear. You see, most of the citizens here are trained assasins and hunters. We ceatch any people who wonder onto this island and capture them. About once a week a slave ship comes threw this island and we sell the visitors to the ship." the man said.

"You bastard." Zoro hissed in frustration. The man looked offended.

"I'm a buisnessman you fool." he said. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Yah, a buisnessman who earns his living off of others lives." Zoro scoffed. The man started laughing.

"How is that any different than you Zoro? You hunted pirates and lived off of their bounties. Now your a pirate, can't blame me for doing exactly what you did." the man said. Zoro said nothing, but Smoker was pissed.

"You are you to say crap like that! He did what he had to to survive! What your doing is nothing short of pathetic." Smoker growled, nearly biting off the ends of his cigars. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Commodore, mind explaining why a marine is defending a pirate?" the man asked. Both paled, they couldn't let the fact that they were related get out there, that would hurt both of them.

"Because I'm his prisoner and he doesn't like people mistreating them." Zoro lied. He knew it was a shitty lie, but he had nothing else to say. THe man waved it off.

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway, the slave ship will be here tomorrow morning." the man waved them off. They looked at each other taking in the situation. They were trapped in a cage of sea prism stone and that made Smoker powerless, as well as the fact Zoro was unarmed.

"We need a plan." Zoro growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luffy!" called Nami. Luffy looked over.

"What is it Nami?" he asked. She held up the log pose. The needle was jerking in two directions, both in a similar direction but different angles. Tashigi ran up to look along with Robin.

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked. Nami looked down in surprise, she didn't know either.

"It's probibly the island ahead. It could be that the island is actually two large islands that are quite close to each other. From the direction that we came from the log pose tried to lock on both magnetic fields at once and now that we're getting closer it's trying to decide on one." Robin said. The others looked horrified.

"So Zoro had this trouble too?!" Luffy asked.

"No, not necessarly. The Marines came from a different island than we did, so their log pose registered the island differently then us. Who knows what happened. It could have easily locked on one half of the island. My guess is that where our log pose reset it was directly between the two while the marines could have been closer to one or another." Robin said.

"So what do we do, Zoro and Smoker could be in real trouble." Chopper cried from below.

"We'll just have to pick an island and go to it, and hope that's where the boys are." Nami said.

"When do you think we'll get there?" asked Sanji jumping up. Nami looked out at the waves.

"Since the climate and the waters locked into a single weather pattern we should be close. The island should be visable quite soon and we'll probibly be getting there by nightfall." Nami said.

"You poor diluted fools." the pirate captain said.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Nami screached. The man smirked.

"The next island is exactly how you suggested, two islands that were once a single island. About a hundred years ago an earthquake struck the island causing it to two individual islands. Because of that they're magnetic pools are slightly different. The two halves were pulled just far enough away to make what appeared to be two seperate islands. The island on the west is called Camellia, and the island on the right is called Iris. The two islands that were once one were now seperated, and not just by water. Their ideals soon seperated as well. The one island began to develop skills to be able to capture people. They make their living by selling travelers into slavery. The second island makes their living threw trade with the world government. Many people have been going missing from both islands, citizens and travelers alike. Do you see now why you shouldn't want to choose the island at random!" the man hissed. Nami glared.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER!?" she yelled kicking him hard in the side. The man fell to the deck. "I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" she screamed out in frustration. The others got tense, but Luffy started laughing.

"I fail to see what's funny hear Captain!" Sanji said, kicking Luffy in the face.

"Yah, if we don't act soon Zoro's going to be sold into slavery." Usopp said.

"Zoro and Smokey are strong. They won't go down without a fight, and they can hold their own until we get there." Luffy said. The others fell silent at that.

"Alright, but let's hurry." Tashigi said.

**Sorry for the wait, I was away for the weekend. I hopeyou like it so far, and tell me what you thinK! Thank you Chasenyx, Gray Maka, cb O chan, Haydunn, and fangirl-4-evEr-xx! I hope you all liked it too!**


	9. Chapter 9

Zoro looked over the cage again. He reached for a sword, still knowing there wasn't any by his side. Sighing in frustration he looked over at Smoker. "I take it as you don't have a plan either." he said, sitting down against the bars. Smoker leaned back against a wooden bench ment to serve as some sort of a bed for an answer. "Well then I guess there's nothing else to do." he said. Zoro yawned and streched an arm over his head before sinking in a more comfortable position. Smoker smirked as he too closed his eyes, ready for a nap.

"It's unnerving how the two of you aren't worried." mused a voice. Smoker cracked open an eye to look at a new figure. A young boy stood in front of the cage, probibly about twelve or thirteen with black hair and small eyes. He wore a red shirt and blue pants and in his hands was two trays of food and water.

"Why should we be worried?" Smoker asked. The boy looked surprised by that comment.

"Your about to be sold into slavery. Usually the people start screaming and trying to fight at this point, so why are you all so calm?" the boy asked. Smoker placed two new cigars in his mouth, disposing of the old ones and lighting them.

"I don't know kid, maybe it's us trusting each other, or trusting our friends who are out there. Either way, we know that your people won't get away with selling us into slavery!" Smoker said. The boy gave them wide eyes in admiration of their courage.

"You two must be increadably brave or stupid." the boy said. Smoker remembered the last time him and Zoro were trapped in a cage together at Alabasta with Luffy, Nami, and Usopp. He had explained all about sea prism stone to Luffy, yet the boy kept trying to get threw the bars. 'Is he stupid or something?' Smoker had asked Zoro who was standing next to him. 'Yah, but that's also why he's our Captain.' Zoro had told him. At the time, Smoker didn't understand why Zoro would say such a thing, or why six people would have such faith in a man just because he was a stupid idiot. It was because Strawhat was just to stupid to be afraid. He'd never give up no matter the situation, and all the members of his crew had taken to that, Never giving up themselves and not letting things get to them that a normal person would. That was why Zoro had no problem sleeping in the corner. Zoro was one of those people who beleived that what happened would happen and there's no need to be afraid of that. He was glad to have such a strong younger brother, and he was glad his little brother could find such friends to depend on. The little boy put down their food.

"Yah we're stupid, that's why we work so well together." Smoker told the boy. The boy looked surprised, then left. Not too long later the room filled with soft snores from the two brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Island ahead!" Usopp said. Nami looked ahead with a worried expression. Then she turned back to the pirates.

"Alright, this is where you get off of our ship for good!" Nami screached at them.

"Which one do you think were landing on?" Tashigi asked.

"YOU TOO!" Nami added to the Marines. The sooner they lost all the extra baggage, the sooner they could look for Zoro.

"Since the sun is in that direction I would have to say that this is the Iris Island." Robin said.

"So do you think Zoro is here?" Chopper asked. Nami shock her head.

"Nowing that idiot, he's probibly on Camellia. But before we go there we need to get some supplies." Nami said.

"Of course Nami dear." Sanji swooned.

"Your all pretty carefree for people who's friend may just be sold into slavery about now." said the man. Luffy just laughed.

"Who Zoro? Naw, that isn't possible. Zoro wouldn't be a slave for anyone, they wouldn't be able to control him for anything." Luffy pointed out needlessly. The pirates looked surprised, but Luffy and the others went back to planning out their food run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro woke up to the sound of clanking metal and looked up to see the man who had captured them. The man grabbed Zoro and pulled him up, but Zoro ripped his arm from the man's grasp. "Don't touch me." Zoro hissed. The man glared at him. Smoker looked up at the two.

"What are you doing with him?" Smoker asked. The man turned back to Smoker.

"Isn't it obvious, the slave ship arrived, so I'm taking the two of you to it." he said. Smoker tried to get up but the sea prism made it too difficult to move. Zoro however easily headbutted the man and managed to grab his keys. He easily was able to remove his as they weren't really ment to restrain him much and removed Smokers. It tock Smoker a few seconds to recover from the stone's effects.

"Come on." Smoker said, grabbing Zoro's arm and taking off down the hall. He knew how bad Zoro's sense of direction was and wasn't about to risk him getting lost. Zoro protested, but didn't really fight him too much on the subject, letting his elder brother pull him along the halls. They reached a doorway leading out when suddenly Zoro was snagged by a hand from behind. He was pulled back to find a sword at his neck. Zoro threwhis elbow back so it connected in someone's side, and they released him. Smoker turned back to make sure Zoro was alright, only to see a man pointing a gun at Zoro's head. He could also see Zoro's shirt turning red, the bullet wound had reopened from the effort it tock to get the man off of him. Smoker started to shake in rage. He just helped Zoro get that fixed, now these bastards not only hurt him but are threatening his life. "WHITE SNAKE!"

**I thought it would be a good place to stop, haven't decided yet weither I should keep them with the slave traders for a bit longer or let them escape. Tell me what you think, and I hope you like it! Thank you Chasenyx and fangirl-4-evEr-xx.**


	10. Chapter 10

"WHITE SNAKE!" Smokers attack launched at the man who captured them when a gun shot rang out. Smoker whipped around to see Zoro fall to the ground. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Zoro pushed himself up, blood running down his arm. Smoker's eyes turned dangerous as he pulled back his fist. A gun was aimed at Zoro's head and Smoker stopped short. Zoro climbed back to his feet, holding his arm and the man moved forward. He snapped a cuff on Smoker's left wrist that Smoker immeditaly recognized as Sea Stone. He felt weak and faint. The man reached over and grabbed Zoro by his right arm, his hand brushing the bullet wond as he pulled the younger boy toward him. Zoro gasped as the cuff was snapped on his wrist, chaining him to Smoker.

"This seems to be the ony way to keep track of the two of you." the man growled. Zoro yanked on his arm, pulling on Smoker who hissed in annoyance at his inability to move. Zoro grabbed the bullet wound again to try and stop it from bleeding. "Now to buisness." the man said turning to a rather official looking man in a suit. "Sir, I have the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, worth 120 million berries and the White Hunter, Commodore Smoker." the man said. The other man nodded and tossed a bag of money at the man who cought it with a smile on his face.

"I beleive these two might just make an interesting sell. The boy swordsman who fought and defeated Daz Bones and Kaku of CP9, who also fought and lived agains Mihawk, a warlord as well as receiving his respect. Quite an achievement. Then the Commodore, who defeated Crocodile of the warlords." the man said. Smoker started laughing.

"You got that all wrong, it was strawhat who tock out Crocodile, not me." Smoker said. The man laughed.

"Many people already know that Commodore, but all of the nobles do not." the man said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy and the others arrived back at the ship. "I knew it, that idiot ended up in Camellia." Nami cried. They climbed on deck to see the pirates and the marines. "AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO BEAT IT!" she screamed at them. They all looked at her in surprise.

"Even when I have information for you about your swordsman?" he asked. The others looked at him with intense intrest. "I sent my men threw Camellia and Iris to find out if anyone has seen your swordsman or the marine. I got a report back from Camellia that a green haired man and a chain smoking marine came into town. The green haired man went to see the doctor for a bullet wound and then they stayed in the hotel. The next morning they vanished." the man said.

"Zoro got shot!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp screamed.

"Zoro's missing!?" screamed Nami, Brook, Franky, and Sanji. They all looked at the man in surprise.

"Yes, and given the area's history I suspect that the slave ship has captured him." the man said. Luffy clenched a fist. "That's not all, a ship arrived this morning and is setting sail this evening, it's called the '_Hope'. _(1) I know from experience that it's a slave ship," explained the man.

"I see, and just how do you know this?" asked Robin.

"Because my men were captured by this very ship. About a month ago we landed in Camellia where they captured me and my men. Some of us managed to escape and we tied to make our way back, but our navigator was terrible and we ended up going in the wrong direction!" the man whinned. The others raised their eyebrows.

"I see, so where is this ship headed?" Robin asked. The man sighed.

"There is an island called Goree (2) near by where they handle many slave trades from some of the celestrial dragons." the man said. He pulled out an eternal pose with the word Goree on it.

"Alright then, then that's where we're going!" yelled Luffy.

"Then we're comming too!" Tashigi said.

"Oh no, your all getting off here." Nami said.

"Yah, I mean isn't it strange for the marines to be traveling with pirates." said Usopp.

"You'll get in trouble and you probibly won't be able to save Smoker." Franky said.

"I don't care about that right now, Smoker is my superior and my friend! I will go to save him!" Tashigi screamed at them. Luffy nodded.

"No doubt about it, you deserve to come." he said. She fell silent and nodded.

"Don't worry Tashigi, we'll save Smoker and Zoro." Sanji said. Her eyes shone.

"Sanji..." she started, moved by his determination.

"What do you think? Do you love me? Tashigi, Nami, Robin?" he asked, swooning and ruining the effect of his words. Robin laughed as Tashigi turned red and Nami hit him on the head.

"Now's not the time for that!?" she screamed.

"We should probibly hurry so we can make it in time before the ship leaves." Brook said. The pirate captain shock his

"No, they won't take a direct route. They will take a longer one that will allow them to collect a few more slaves before arriving in Goree. If we beat them there then we can steal away your friends and my men before they arrive at the Auction house." the man said.

"How long will that be?" asked Chopper.

"The jurney will take us three days, they'll get there three days after us." said the man. The others nodded.

"Then lets go." they said.

**(1) The __****Hope** was an American brig class merchant ship involved in the Maritime Fur Trade along the northwest coast of North America and discovery in the Pacific Ocean. Earlier the vessel was involved in the slave trade. 1765. In this year the ship had a revolt. Please no one be offended by this, but I needed to pick a ship for the slave ship and I found the name ironic, better than my dad though because when I threw the idea to my home, people sugested Freedom, which was just stupid! (2) The island Gorée is a real place as well. Gorée is known as the location of the House of Slaves, built by an Afro-French Métis family about 1780–1784. The House of Slaves is one of the oldest houses on the island. It is now used as a tourist destination to show the horrors of the slave trade throughout the Atlantic world. Anyway here's the new chapter. Again I hope no one is offended by this in anyway!


	11. Chapter 11

Zoro and Smoker were pushed uncerimonisly into a large room filled with many men and women. Zoro cluchted his bleeding arm harder as the blood still wouldn't stop. Then he heard a ripping sound. Looking over at Smoker, he could see the man tear apart his marine jaccket, then he looked over at Zoro. Holding up a strip of the coat it became clear he was going to tie it around Zoro's arm. Zoro quickly helped as Smoker couldn't use the one arm, and together they tied the strip around the wound. Many people watched them but kept their distance, knowing full well who the two of them were. "I'm sorry." Smoker said. Zoro looked at him in surprise.

"For what, it's me that got us caught." Zoro growled, hating to admit that, but the marine looked so sad he couldn't help it.

"You wouldn't have gotten shot if I was better at protecting you." he said. Zoro shock his head.

"I can take care of my self." Zoro protested.

"Yah, I see that." Smoker said sarcasticaly, gesturing to the two bullet wounds on the boys body. Zoro turned red from frustration and leaned back on the wall of the ship. "Now what are you doing?" Smoker asked.

"Going to sleep!" Zoro answered. Smoker just shrugged.

"This isn't the safest place to sleep." one of the others said from across the room. This time Zoro shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, it's not like there is anything else to do right now." he said.

"Your either really stupid or just have nerves of steel." one of the others said. Smoker gave the offender a glare before closing his eyes too. Zoro did have a point, for now there was nothing that they could do but wait for an opening to strike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro looked over the room, over the last few days the room of slaves had been increasing steadily and they had not seen hide or hair of their captures. They had just slipped food or water in but other than that did not bother with them. "So how are we going to get out of this?" Zoro asked. Smoker was silent.

"Judging from the voices from the crew above and the incress in motion, I assume we're getting near a slave island of some sort. If that's the case then they will have a moment when they'll have to seperate us to have each of us examined. If we're going to act, that'll be our best bet." Smoker said. Zoro nodded in agreement.

"So we just wait for them to come get us and we'll brake free. Sounds easy enough." Zoro said.

"Your missing the fact that we are a swordman without any weapons and a marine with devil fruit powers in sea prism stone." Smoker growled. Zoro shrugged.

"Not like we can't handle it." Zoro said. Smoker laughed.

"Your just like strawhat." he said. Zoro laughed.

"That's a good thing." Zoro argued. Smoker nodded. He would have to be like strawhat to get out of this one, because it may just not end well for the both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're not hear yet." Luffy pouted.

"They told us one week Luffy, it's been six day's. You can't expect them to be here yet." Nami argued.

"Sure can." Luffy argued. Nami sighed.

"Sanji! Is lunch ready yet?!" she called, knowing the only thing that can distract Luffy is food.

"Of course Nami my love, and I made pleanty of meat for you too Luffy." Sanji said, coming out with three specialy made meals balanced on a tray. He placed one in front of each of the three females aboard their ship.

"What is the plan for rescuing them?" Tashigi asked. The straw hat's all looked at each other along with the other pirates. "You mean you don't have a plan?" Tashigi asked.

"Find these guys and kick their ass!" Luffy said.

"Buy how are you planning on finding them?" Tashigi asked. They all looked around again. She sighed in desperation. The balance of many lives hung in the balance of the people aboard this ship, and not a single one of them had a plan for trying to get them free.

"I'll just call for them." Luffy said.

"That's not a plan, that's what you do if a plan fails." Tashigi argued.

"Tashigi, it's not worth arguing with him, he won't listen." Sanji said. She nodded.

"Zoro will be alright, we'll just need to look for him so he can find his way back to the ship. Although I have no eyes...SKULL JOKE!" Brook said. That brought Tashigi to the realization that he did indeed have no eyes and she screamed. Brook screamed as well, causing Usopp and Chopper to scream too. Luffy started laughing as they ran across the ship. Nami waited until Brook ran by and punched him in the skull, knocking him to the ground.

"We don't have time for this!" she screamed. Chopper hid behind Robin's leg.

"She's scarry." he cried. Robin pet his head. Nami sighed.

"None of you seem to even have a grasp of the situation here. If they sell Zoro to a Celestrial Dragon, then he'll be out of our reach forever." she cried. Luffy sat on the deck eatting his meat with the pirates and marines. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" she screamed. Sanji brought out another plate of food.

"I made more." he said. Nami started to cry on Robin's shoulder as Tashigi stood next to them dumbfounded.

"It's not until tomorrow, so why worry about it?" Luffy asked as Usopp handed Franky a large barral of cola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to the slave hold opened. Smoker didn't move, but Zoro looked up as the man came in. "Alright, the first twenty of you follow me." he called. No one moved and the man fired a pistol at the cealing. Immeditaly a group jumped up and left.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked.

"They're going to brand us with the mark for the Celestrial Dragons." a man said.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Zoro said.

"You idiot! They're going to burn a mark of a claw into your back so no one can take you away from them." a man yelled. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"That just sounds stupid." he said.

"You obvilously don't grasp the situation." the man said.

"That sound's like something Nami would say." Zoro complained as he streached out. He looked at the cloth tied over the bullet wound. The last week seemed to do it a lot of good. Then screaming filtered down from above.

"We're getting close to the island. They'll inspect us here, brand us, and divide us according to our worth so that the aution house won't have to." a fourth man said. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Roronoa Zoro, your next." the man called.

**Thankyou Chasenyx**, **and I hope your happy Anzhela D Asura**.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoro gave them a determined look. "Not a chance in hell." he spat at them. The men laughed at him when one reached forward and uncuffed Smoker from Zoro's side, leaving the cuff's on Zoro's wrist. Then the one pulled Zoro to his feet.

"You'll only get to him over my dead body." growled Smoker from the ground. He wanted to help Zoro, but his body was recovering from the sea prism stone and he couldn't move until the effects wore off. Zoro struggled against the men as they dragged him from the room. He was weak from lack of food and water, and he was exhausted. The bullet wounds had reopened and he was loosing blood again, that he was already dangerously low on. The men dragged him down a dimly lit hall way with dark wooden walls and floors. They pulled him into a large room off to the side. The room had an iron floor, odd for a ship. In the corner was a harth of glowing coals and what appeared to be a metal paw or hoof print like brand in the heart of the fire. There was a large wooden table with scorch marks in it. Near the fire was a large man in dark clothing. His job was obviously to brand the slaves that were brought in. The room had the smell of burt flesh floating in it from the others that the man had just branded as well. Zoro set his jaw, if he couldn't fight them, then he wouldn't let them win. He would show no weakness. Zoro tried one last time to escape. He elbowed the man that held him so that his grip went slack. Zoro wrenched himself free from his grasp and tried to go for the door. One man got in his way but Zoro just punched him in the head, knocking him out. He reached the door when a shot rang out. It tock Zoro a second to realize that he didn't get shot, but the shot went right by his hand, putting a hole in the door that he was reaching for. The momentary pause to figure out what had happened costed him, as the man he elbowed tock the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Zoro struggled to gain dominance in the fight, but a clicking sound told him he lost. Looking over he could see the cuff on his wrist had been clasped around the leg of the heavy table by the man in dark clothes. Zoro glared and pulled on his wrist, but from the angle he was at he couldn't get enough strength into his arm to rip up the table. He felt his shirt in the back be lifted so they could put the brand on his back. Zoro gritted his teeth together in frustration. 'There has to be a way out of this!' he growled to himself. He could already feel the heat radiating off the brand even though it hadn't yet touched his back. He closed his eyes, ready for the pain. The man was so focused on the struggiling prisoner, he didn't notice the smoke that began to fill the room. He brought the brand down on the teen's back. It barley toughed Zoro before the man and the brand were ripped back and onto the ground by a snake of smoke. Zoro opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by a dense fog of smoke. Smoker tock his human form next to Zoro and looked at the boy's back. The brand had not fully touched him, but he had a good burn on his back that would scar. Gritting his teeth Smoker turned to the man who tried to mark the boy as a slave. "I told you I wouldn't allow it. WHITE BLOW!" he sent an attack of smoke that slammed into the man, threwing him head first into the iron floor and knocking him out. Smoker then turned and went up to the unconcious men, searching them until he found wha he had wanted, the key.

"Thanks...for that." Zoro's strained voice came as he unlocked his little brother. Zoro went to get up.

"Hang on Zoro, although they didn't manage to actually 'brand' you, they managed to burn some skin pretty bad. If we don't take care of that fast then it'll get infected badly." Smoker said.

"It's fine." Zoro argued, but Smoker shock his head.

"No it's not. If it get's infected then you could die, along with those other wounds." Smoker growled. He pulled Zoro to his feet, supporting the pirate by his arm holding onto the younger.

"So tell me, how are we going to get out of here?" Zoro asked. Smoker paused to think about that. True they were no longer 'enslaved' on the ship, but it was full of bloodthirsty men and they were still on a low level deck. Smoker sighed.

"We won't be able to until we reach land. We're going to have to hide and get those wounds of yours treated. Do you always take this much of a beating?" Smoker asked. Zoro shrugged.

"For the most part I guess." he said. Smoker shock his head but said nothing. He sighed in frustration. He knew Zoro got hurt a lot, but only now did he really notice just how much the boy got injured. "Let's go." Smoker said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two found a small room in the storage of the ship to rest. Smoker finished wrapping the bandages around Zoro's body that he had found. The teen's chest, back, arm, and entire torso were wrapped in the bandages. "You'll be lucky to get out of this without an infecction." Smoker hissed again. He looked around the room, but no one else was there except the two of them. He felt a weight on his side and looked down. Zoro was leaning against him, fast asleep with his head on Smoker's sholder. Smoker found himself smiling as he finally got two cigars after almost a week without one. He lit the ends and smoke filled the air. He looked up. The morning would be dangerous. He had crept up above deck to get the bandages after he had hid Zoro in the store room to find that he could just see land in the horizon. The men on the ship had already rose an alarm about them both being missing and their men being beaten up, and night had fallen. Smoker was able to sneek back into the store room unoticed. The men had checked the store room while he was gone, but Zoro hid pretty well and they never found him, so they never sent anymore to look. Smoker sighed, he wished he had a weapon, but both him and Zoro were unarmed. 'We'll make it threw this Zoro, I promise.' he thought. He looked down at the younger man. He wouldn't allow him to get hurt anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see them! Those bastards!" Luffy yelled, pointing at a ship coming towards the island. Nami nodded to show it was indeed the slave ship.

"They'll be in at dock in a few hours, an they'll probibly start unloading the ship in the morning." Nami said.

"So what do we do?" Tashigi asked.

"They'll be too alert tonight for us to try anything. Our best bet is to wait until they are unloading the slaves. The place will be in such chaos that we'll have a better chance of slipping on unoticed." Robin pointed out.

"I think we should use some discuises. If we have one of us leading a group dressed as slaves we'll gain less attention." Sanji said.

"Good idea Sanji!" Chopper cried.

"I'm going on." Tashigi said.

"No way!" Sanji yelled, then he looked like he was about to cry. "I can't let a beautiful lady like you hide under the hidious discuise of a slave." he said. Everyone collapsed from shck at his reason. Tashsigi turned bright red.

"I can handle myself!" she yelled.

"So it's settled." Luffy said. Brook and Franky nodded.

"Here's the plan..." Nami started, the other seven strawhats, Tashigi, the marines, and the other pirates gathered around to hear.

**IS it sad I wrote this chapter to 'You can't take me', 'Here I am', and 'Get off of my back' all from 'Spirit'? I hope not, anyway, I hope you liked that chapter, I had a lot of contriversy with myself for writting it, but that is what I compromised on. Hope you like. Big thanks to Anzhela D Asura, Haydunn, fangirl-4-evEr-xx, cb O chan, Chasenyx, and Heixarn Mizu. XD I am an evil person though! I'm sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

The ship finally docked, Smoker could tell because they could hear shouting and running going on upstairs. He looked down at Zoro who was still asleep. He tock advantage of this to check the boy's wounds. His back looked pretty alright, and he didn't seem to be doing any worse. Smoker slowly started shaking Zoro. "Huh, morning yet?" Zoro grumbled still half asleep.

"Yes, but be quiet sothey don't find us." Smoker whispered. Zoro was suddenly alert and didn't make a singe sound as he climbed ot his feet.

"What's the plan?" he whispered in a nearly inaudable vocie to Smoker. Smoker shrugged.

"I guess first we need to get weapons." he said. Zoro nodded. That would be a plus, since they would help a lot in a fight. Zoro nodded to show he understood. "Then we'll fight our way out of here I guess." Smoker said. Again Zoro nodded.

"It's not going to be easy." he said.

"You scared?" Smoker asked. Zoro looked at him and Smoker couldn't find even the slightest trace of fear in that cocky grin that donned his features.

"They wish." he said. Smoker grinned. 'I'll bet they do!' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are we ready?" Franky asked. Sanji was dressed as one of the slave traders, curtiousy of one of the men that had passed by and he knocked out with a swift kick to the cranium. After steeling his clothes they hid Robin, Tashigi, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, the pirate captain, and Brook under tattered cloaks and made it appear that they were chained together. Nami remained back on the ship, ready to get out of there at a moments notice when Usopp sent off the signal that they secured Smoker and Zoro. The marines and the pirates were all surrounding the docks, ready to act when something went wrong, because as they told Luffy and Tashigi, something always seems to go wrong, hence the situation they were currently in. Sanji started onto the ship, pulling the others along being him. Sure enough they got spotted by a slave trader.

"Hey, we're taking the slaves off the ship, not brining any on." the man yelled.

"Oh uh...well these guy's havent been uh..." Sanji didn't know what to say, but fortunitaly a realization seemed to dawn on the man.

"Oh, these must be the ones we forgot to brand after that idiot guy put of one hell of a fight. Take them below deck." the man said. The group looked at him, horrified. Fortunitaly Sanji recoverd first.

"Yes sir, sure thing." he said, walking by the man, pulling the group along.

"Did you hear that? Do you think it was Zoro?" Franky cried.

"What is branding?" asked Chopper.

"I think it's a kind of a trademark." said Brook.

"Oh, that's a releif. I thought it was like burning a mark into a person or animal." Chopper sighed as the group headed down the stairs.

"Actually, that's exactly what it is. They'll burn a mark in the back of a slaves back to show they are now property. Appearenlty they have done that to Zoro." Robin said calmly.

"WHAT!?" cried Luffy, Chopper, Franky, and Brook. Even Tashigi looked horrifed.

"You don't think they got Smoker too?" she asked in a pleading voice.

"Who knows, but they probibly did since they'll see both of them as nothing but the World Governments property now." Robin said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!" yelled Luffy, Brook, Franky, Chopper, Tashigi, the pirate captain, and Usopp.

"Don't yell, you'll attract attention." hissed Sanji as they came to the bottom of the steps and started down a dimly lit hall.

"This is horrible." Chopper cried.

"Do you think Zoro's alright?" Luffy asked.

"He has to be, it'll take a lot more than just hot metal to beat Zoro." Usopp insisted.

"It's not that but the infection he'll get if the wound isn't treated properly that i'm worried about. We need to find him as soon as we can." Chopper cried. Sanji came to a locked iron door and kicked it under the door knob. The door swung open and in the dim light they could see a large number of men that appeared to be unconcious.

"My men!" cried the pirate captain. He pulled free of the fake bonds and ran into the room to the unconcious men.

"Well it's a start, but I don't see Zoro or Smoker." said Sanji as he lit a cigerette. His nerves were already shot, and they hadn't even done anything yet!

"You mean the two brothers?" one of the men weakly asked.

"Brothers? No, the guys were looking for arent' related." Franky said. The man nodded.

"Then good luck, because there's no one here besides us are those two brothers that escaped yesterday. Everyone else has already been taken off the ship to be sold at the auction house tonight." the man gasped.

"Damn it, we're in the wrong place! Again!" Sanji hissed.

"Zoro sure does have a bad sense of direction." Luffy complained.

"Luffy, let's see if you can understand this. If we don't get to that auction house before the next auction your going to leave here short one swordsman!" Sanji yelled.

"OH NO!" Luffy screamed. They sighed.

"Let's hurry." said Brook, and the group left, leaving the pirate captain with his men to get them to saftey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro hid in the shaddows of the hall way. Smoker was waiting in the storage room, and as if on clockwork a man came down to check on the loud 'bang' Smoker issued. The man moved past Zoro and he pounced. It only tock him an instant to get the man on the ground and unconcious, and only a second longer to get him unarmed, giving Zoro a sword. He wasn't very happy about having only one sword, but it was better than none and he'd take what he got. Zoro knocked on the door and Smoker came out. "Not bad runt." he said.

"Don't patronize me." teased Zoro. Smoker chuckled softly.

"I guess it's time to break this ship apart then." Smoker said.

**So close, but I want Smoker and Zoro to officialy tell the crew themselves. Thankyou to everyone who has read this and Anzhela D Asura for your reveiw. I hope you all like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Zoro and Smoker grinned as they went up to the upper deck. "The slaves that excaped last night!" a man yelled. Zoro caught a glimpse of a man who looked somewhat familar moving off the ship with a group of the injured slaves.

"Good to know they made it off, now we can destroy this thing and not have to worry about them." Smoker said following Zoro's gaze to them. Immeditaly the slave holders surrounded them. Zoro looked around carefully, his eye's narrowing.

"Hey, where's your boss?!" he demanded. He saw that the captain of the ship, the man who tried to brand him, and a few others that stood out were missing.

"They went to take some slaves to the auction. Don't worry, you'll go soon enough." one said. He pulled out a gun and fired it at Zoro. Zoro expertly dodged it and came up in front of the man, drawing his sword as he did and cutting the man down.

"You bastard!" screamed a man nearby. Multipul pistols were fired at Zoro at once. Zoro realized to late he couldn't dodge them all, but then Smoker jumped in front of him. His body turned to a dense smoke, stopping the bullets dead before they reached Zoro.

"WHITE SNAKE!" he yelled. The snake of smoke sprouted from his hands and threw a large number of them off the ship. Then Smoker turned to all smoke, surrounding the ship it's self. Zoro smirked, then ran at another group, cutting them all down with the expertease of a swordsman. A large number found themselves surrounded by a dense cloud of smoke that pulled in on them, trapping them inside. They started to slash at the smoke, but to no avail. Zoro then heard a click, and moved just as a cannon was shot at him. The cannon plowed into the side of the ship. Zoro turned fast, slicing threw the main mast. It fell down on the ship, cracking threw the first few levels and damaging the ship greatly. Zoro smirked as he cut threw the second mast on the ship, breaking the ship more.

"Stop it you ass!" shouted one. He shot at Zoro only to have Smoker grab him from behind. He bashed him on the head, then threw him to the side. Then he looked down the levels at the mast's embeded about half way threw the ship.

"White blow!" he growled. The attack slammed into the masts and snapped the ship in half. The slave traders started screaming in terror as the ship begun to sink. Immeditaly sea water flooded onto the ship as in folded in on it's self.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoro screamed, grabbing Smoker as they fell into the sea. Smoker was immmeditaly paralized by the sea waters and was only afloat thanks to Zoro. Zoro held them above the water and swam to the docks, threwing Smoker up before climbing up himself.

"Maybe we went a little overboard." commented Smoker as the pieces of drift wood from the ship floated on by.

"Nah, they had it comming." Zoro said.

"And so we meet again." the Pirate Captain said coming up behind Zoro. Zoro looked back at the guy.

"Do we know you?" he asked. The man looked compleatly horrified.

"You just stole my ship about a week ago! What even happened to it?!" the man screamed at them.

"No idea." Smoker brushed the man off.

"How'd you get here without your ship anyhow?" Zoro asked. The man smirked.

"Well if you must know your Captain brought me. He is on his way to the auction house right now because that's where they heard the two of you were. I never seen my men get anything wrong before. They mistock the two of you for brothers, would you beleive that?! A marine and a pirate brothers, the ridiculousness of it all!" the man laughed. Smoker and Zoro looked at each other in horror. They had told his crew that they were brothers! Plus his crew was on their way to the auction house where they would be attacked for trying to save two people that were already saved! The two started out at a run, needing to get there quickly.

"Oh, by the way your marines are there too!" the man called after them, but they didn't appear to hear him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Usopp, Brook, Franky, and Tashigi stood in front of the auction house. Nami had her percfect clima tact in hand, Robin had Zoro's three swords tied to her side, and Usopp stood holding his Kabuto. "Let's get our swordman back." Luffy said.

"Smoker too." Tashigi said, placing a hand on Shigure. The others nodded in agreement. Luffy then kicked the doors, forcing them clean off their hinges. Every head in the room turned to them. It was a large room with many people in it. It was clearly an auction house, with a stage and many seat's facing it where people could sit to place bids. A man was on the stage making welcome anoucments when Luffy kicked the door open. Many of the guests wore strange bubble suits, clealy nobles. The room itself had a dark feel to it.

"What is this nonsense?!" the man yelled.

"We're here for the friends you stole from us!" Luffy screamed. The man looked at him.

"You're going to have to be more specific boy. We steal many people, that's our job." the man growled.

"NO MORE GAMES! WHERE IS ZORO!" Luffy screamed. Intrest perked around the room, the nobles facinated with the idea of owning the famous swordsman, but the man glared.

"Roronoa Zoro, you mean the swordsman who dissapeared on my ship last night with that marine Comadore Smoker." he growled. The others looked at him in surprise.

"Those slaves back on the ship said it was two brothers that slipped away from you, that means Zoro must be with you!" insited Luffy. The man smirked.

"Well then, if that's the case and you want your friend back you'll just have to hope you have enough to buy him from me!" the man said smugly. Luffy pulled back a fist.

"Or i could just beak your ass and take him." Luffy argued. The man's glare turned murderous. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Luffy shouted.

**Ok, I wanted to keep going, but my fight sceans are usually their own chapters! Sorry! Big thanks to cb O chan, TheMasterSushi13, Salia248, onepiecefan05 and Anzhela D Asura. Fight and revealing of their connection to the crew is in the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Luffy's fist flew towards the man on the stage, connecting with his face and sending him flying onto his back. Immeditaly the men who worked for him ran forward. "Fire bird star!" Usopp shot the attack and it hit the men on head on with a ball of fire. They continued to charge and Usopp hid behind Luffy. "Ok, your turn." he wimpered.

"GUM-GUM WHIP!" Luffy yelled. He threw out his leg, knocking all the men down. Then he turned to the man as he stood up on the stage. At this point the spectators fled, not wanting to get hit by the 'common riffraff's unskilled attacks'. Sanji tock a long drag on his cigerette as they ran between him and Robin. "NOW GIVE ME ZORO!" Luffy screamed at the man. The man blinked at Luffy, then started to laugh.

"After you just ruined a good acution? I may just work the man to death myself!" the man laughed. Luffy's eyes narrowed. Suddenly a group of men stepped forward, four in all.

"If you want to get to the boss you need to go threw us." the one said.

"I'll take that challange." Sanji said. He charged forward and kicked the biggest one to the side, Robin running after them both to help. Franky looked at the second biggest guy.

"Take a hand." he growled, his fist jutting out on a chain and punching the guy away. He persued the man with Brook on his heels. The third man smirked at Nami and Usopp, who both ran screaming and the man persued them. The last man looked over at Tashigi and Chopper, both who moved to the side so they could fight him better.

"Now it's just us." the leader said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji kicked the man hard in the side as he tried to stand up, but the man back handed Sanji, sending him flying.

"Cien Fleur! Spider net!" Robin's arms made a huge net that snagged Sanji as he flew, allowing him to land safley. He looked over at her.

"OH ROBIN MY LOVE, YOU CAME TO SAVE ME!" he swooned at her, dancing around in his joy at Robin trying to keep him from getting hurt. Robin gave him a soft smile.

"Sanji, maybe that should wait until we tack down this man." Robin pointed out. Sanji turned back to the man with a glare, as if he just remembered that man was there.

"So you're what's standing between me and my time with Robin-chwan. If so, then i'll beat you quickly so I can get back to my beautiful princess." Sanji said as he tock another long drag on his cigerette. He charged forward and jumped, coming down with a hard kick that would have landed on the man's head, but he grabbed Sanji's leg and tossed him aside as if he was nothing. Sanji nearly collided with the wall.

"Veinte flur." Robin's arms sprouted from the cealing like a rope. She grabbed the back of Sanji's shirt and swung him around so that he hit into the man, sending both flying into a nearby wall.

"Your friend there doesn't seem to have much concern for your life." the man muttered as he stood up from the rubble.

"How dare you insult Robin-chwan like that." Sanji yelled. He jumped and kicked the man hard in the stomache, then twisted around to deliver a powerful kick to the man's jaw, sending his head spinning. After Sanji planted a hard kick to the man's collarbone and the man fell to the floor. Sanji turned to Robin. "Robin-chwan! Did I do a good job?! Are you impressed with me?!" he yelled to her as he danced around. She gave a soft laugh.

"You did very good Sanji." she said with a smile. Then she looked around the room. "I guess now we can look for Zoro." she said. Sanji nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chopper and Tashigi looked over the man. He was a swordsman and immeditaly drew his blade. Tashigi pulled out Shigure. "Give back Commadore Smoker!" she yelled at the man. He just laughed as he slashed at her head. Chopper squeeled, but Tashigi easily blocked the attack with her own blade. Then she pushed the man back from her. Chopper pulled out a small yellow pill.

"Rumble! Heavy point!" he yelled. He aimed a punch at the man that forced him to back away from Tashigi even more. Then the man turned to Chopper and thrusted his blade at Chopper's gut. Chopper went to hit the blade down when Tashigi jumped between him and the man, easily dirverting the blade form Chopper and then she pulled up on the blade, to knock the man's away and point her's at his chest. The man kicked her and she fell back into Chopper. He then went to bring the blade down on her in a killing blow, but Chopper grabbed her. "Jumping point!" he yelled, his body transformed and he jumped up in time for the man to slice threw nothing but air. Chopper then let go of Tashigi and she fell to the ground, bringing Shigure down as she fell. The man barley pulled back in time to save his life, but he received a deep cut to his left arm.

"You bastards." he growled at them. He swung at Tashigi agian, but Chopper jumped in frotn of him.

"Guard point!" he yelled. His fur puffed out so much that the sword couldn't cut into it very far, then Chopper bounced off the ground. "Horn Point!" he growled, and slammed into the man, throwing him up into the air. As he came back down, Chopper kicked him into a wall. The man got back up and came at Chopper only to be blocked again by Tashigi, then she leaned forward, forcing his sword down, and slashed him across the chest. He fell down, and the two sighed in releif when he did not get back up.

"Good job." Tashigi told Chopper with a smile. He blushed and started dancing.

"Shut up you asshole, that doesn't make me happy!" he said. She laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usopp pulled back on the string of Kabuto. "FIRE BIRD STAR!" he yelled, releasing the attack. It hit the man dead on in the face, but it only seemed to make him angryer.

"Good luck Usopp." said Nami running back. Usopp looked at her in shock.

"Hey Nami, wait for me!" he screamed running after her. Nami and Usopp ran threw the back of the aution house and into one of the back rooms where a large number of slaves were impressioned. One look around the room told them that Zoro and Smoker weren't here. "Wait a second...if Zoro and Smoker aren't here then..." Usopp started.

"Don't be ridiculous! They said that the only two that were left behind were two brothers. Unless Smoker and Zoro were secretly brothers this whole time then that means they are either hidden in this auction house somewhere or have already been sold." Nami scolded.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" the man snarled as he swung a bat like weapon at Nami. Nami screamed as she blocked the attack with the clima tact.

"FIRE BIRD STAR!" Usopp yelled, firing another attack that hit the guy in the face. Then Usopp smirked. "If you like that I got another one for ya. Special attack, Super Smoke Star!" Usopp fired the attack and it landed in front of the man. Smoke disperesed in every direction. Nami smiled.

"Usopp your brillant!" she yelled. Then she used her clima tact to make a large cloud above the smoke stack.

"Oh I see! But you do know that i didn't design it to use such an attack!" Usopp scolded her. Nami gave him a death glare that made him shrink back.

"Yeah, and we'll talk about that later, but for now. THUNDER TEMPO!" she yelled, throwing a thunderball into the forming cloud. Lightning immeditaly started to strike and hit the man, knocking him down permenitaly. The duo looked at each other and cheered. "Now let's go check on Luffy." Nami said. Usopp nodded but looked around the room.

"Just one thing first." he said grabbing keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Franky threw back his head and tock a huge breath. "Fresh Fire!" he yelled, breathing a long flame of fire in the enemy's face. The man pulled back, but swung a giant hammer blindly hittin Franky in the head. It knocking the large cyborg onto the ground, but he pushed him self up non-the-less. Suddenly Brook dashed ahed of him and in front of the man.

"Prelude: Au Fer!" he said. His blade slashed into the hammer and it was destroyed. In a rage, the man swung his arm and hit Brook's spine, sending the skeliton flying into Franky. Both went down. Brook then jumped back to his feet. "Polka Remise!" Brook said softly. He thrusted the blade at the man so many times and so fast it looked as though several swords were being used at once. But the man reached out and grabbed Brook's wrist stopping him dead. He lifted Brook above his head and tossed him but the skeliton muscian would not give up so easily as he turned in the air and slashed across the man's face. As Brook fell to the ground the man collapsed to one knee. He had his face covered in one hand, but they could both see the blood running under the man's hand.

"You Prestigious bastard!" the man yelled. He pulled a new hammer from his belt and hit Brook, sending him threw the wall. "You think you won!? You only got a lucky shot!" he yelled. He looked for Brook, but the skeliton did not return.

"If that was lucky then I must be SUPER lucky!" came a voice behind him. The man turned to see Franky holding out an arm aimed for his face. "Strong right!" he yelled. The fist flung out and punched the man into the wall, then the chain pulled Franky's arm back to him. He held out both arms and filled them full of air. "70mm Kokei 0.2 Cola Ho Coup de Vent!" he yelled. A huge blast slammed into the man, blowing a hole in the side of the building and sending him flying out into the air. Brook watched him pass above him, then leaped up and hit the man in the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him unconcious and finishing the fight. Brook then ran back to the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GUM-GUM GATLING!" Luffy's multipul punches hit the man head on in the gut, and he fell to the ground, then pulled out a katana.

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami. He looked back to see the others.

"Oh good, your fine." Luffy said. The man looked horrified.

"There's no way you would of beaten my men!" he yelled. Luffy glared at him and the man fell silent.

"Now your going to tell me. Where. Is. Zoro?!" Luffy asked, done playing games.

"LUFFY!" the crew all froze and turned to look behind them. Standing in the door way was Zoro and Smoker. They could see both had better day's. Smoker looked ragged and they could see the spots on Zoro's body where the blood seeped threw from the gun shot wounds. Luffy could also just see the bandages on Zoro's torso from under his colar on his shirt. Luffy turned back to the man, pissed. He threw both arms back.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Luffy screamed. The man managed to grab Luffy's fist and send his arms in another direction. Then he drew a sword. With a charge the man went for Zoro.

"Not a chance you bastard!" Smoker growled. He immeditaly turned to smoke. "White out!" he growled capturing the man in a dense fog of white smoke. Zoro watched Smoker in surprise, but it finally all became too much. Zoro lost his balance. "ZORO!" Smoker grabbed his before he fell and immeditaly tried to support the semi-concious pirate. The others looked at him in shock. The two were actually getting along! And Smoker was protecting Zoro! Luffy gave Smoker a stirn look, trying to figure out what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Nami yelled, not happy that they just fought for no apperent reason.

"Sorry about that." Zoro said softly.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU YOU WERE GOING TO OVERWORK YOURSELF!" Smoker yelled at him. Tashigi looked unsettled. Never in all of her carrer had she seen Smoker loose his temper like this. It was like he was concerened over Zoro's condition. The others gaped in surprise as Zoro just smiled and shock it off as if it didn't bother him in the least.

"So those pirates were right. The two of you are brothers." Robin said. Both looked at them with horror filled looks, confirming that.

"WHAT!?" screamed Tashigi, Luffy, Brook, Franky, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp.

**thank you the guest, TheMasterSushi13, Chasenyx, Anzhela D Asura, and CrazyFool65. Next chapter will be the end of it! **


	16. Chapter 16

"WHAT!?" screamed the others in shock. Sanji's cigerette fell from his mouth, Usopp and Chopper colapsed on the ground, Luffy then threw back his head and laughed hysterically, and the others stood with their jaws hanging open.

"There is no possible way they can be realated!" Usopp said from where he lay.

"No, she's right. Zoro is my little brother." Smoker said. They all gaped at him in shock.

"How is that even possible?" Sanji asked. Zoro sighed.

"We have the same parents idiot cook." he growled. Sanji would have retaliated, but this was almost as big of a shock as when they learned that Monkey D. Dragon was Luffy's father. Luffy continued to laugh until Sanji kicked him upside the head.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" he screamed at the Captain. Luffy looked up, not bothering to stop.

"It's just funny...how after all this time...of trying to...arrest us and exicute us...that it turns out...that he was hunting...his little brother! And his brother...turned out...to be Zoro!" Luffy said between fits of laughter. To their surprise, Zoro started laughing too, and Smoker quickly followed. With them all laughing, Robin joined in and so did Chopper. The laugh was contagious as Sanji, Nami, Franky, and Brook started to laugh to and Usopp and Tashigi soon followed. The group laughed for a few minutes before settiling down.

"So when did you guys even figure this out?" Nami asked.

"Back when he captured me." Zoro said. Smoker bit into the end of his cigerette, suddenly remembering why all of this had happened. He had been trying to ceatch Luffy and found Zoro on the Thousand Sunny. Plus, there was now a skeliton man who he had never even seen before. 'It appears you found a new crew member strawhat.' he thought.

"So now what are you going to do?" Sanji asked. Zoro looked up at Smoker, who he was still leaning all of his weight on. Smoker seemed to notice and sat down, laying Zoro on the ground as he did. Zoro went to sit up, but little Chopper was already by his side, looking over his wounds.

"I haven't decided yet." he said. Luffy came over and poked Zoro's side.

"That hurts you idiot!" Zoro hissed, but Luffy started laughing agian at having Zoro back. Nami and Sanji stood over Zoro grinning from ear to ear with Robin sitting by Chopper. Usopp, Franky, and Brook burst into tears at having their friend back. Tashigi immeditaly was by Smokers side, tears in her eyes at having him back. Smoker gave her a smile as he looked over at Zoro again, who was now laughing along with his crew. 'What? Can't a guy help out his bumbiling kid brother?!' 'He's your kid brother! Stand aside Ace!' "Fraid I can't do that, you understand.' Ace had told him when he tried to capture Luffy back in Alabasta. Smoker grinned at the memory. 'No Ace, I didn't understand at the time.' he thought as he watched Zoro laughing with his friends again. 'But I do now.' He then turned to Tashigi.

"Tashigi, call Head Quarters. Tell them that the strawhat's escaped us and we are in need of a new ship to leave this island." Smoker said, earning a huge rubbery grin from the Pirate Captain. Tashigi smiled, the tears shinning in her eyes.

"Yes sir!" she said as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro woke up on the Thousand Sunny. His wounds were bandaged and he felt better than he had. Looking around he didn't see anyone. Thinking the whole thing was a dream Zoro walked off the ship. "Good to see your up and moving." Smoker said, suddenly by his side. Zoro didn't jump, he just smiled softly.

"Thanks." he told him. Tashigi came running over.

"Smoker sir, the new ship has just arrived!" she said. Smoker nodded.

"I guess this is good by then." Zoro said. Smoker nodded.

"SMOKEY DON'T GO! YOU CAN JOIN MY CREW AND THEN YOU AND ZORO CAN BE LIKE ME AND ACE!" Luffy whinned. Smoker and Zoro looked over to see the other eight strawhat pirates. Zoro shock his head.

"You moron. He's a marine, he can't just become a pirate." Zoro scolded Luffy. Smoker smiled and ruffled Zoro's hair, an action the surprised everyone including himself.

"Hey Strawhat!" Smoker called, getting Luffy's attention. "I'm letting you go this time for my little brothers sake. I want you to keep him safe and don't let any marines ceatch him, understand?!" Smoker said. Luffy nodded. Zoro looked up at Smoker with wide eyes in surprise. "As for you Zoro, try and behave your self. Don't get caught and I'll see you agian. I'm still going to ceatch your Captain you know." he said. Zoro smirked.

"You can try." he said. Both him and Smoker shock hands, then Zoro waved. "See ya Smoker." he called. The strawhats ran to their ship. He couls hear Nami screaming orders, something like 'yes Nami my love' and another shout of dartbrows. He couldn't help but smile as him and Tashigi stood watching the Thousand Sunny said away into the sea, the inhabidents off on their next adventure!

**I had so much fun with this as it's not a story I normally do, but I've been doing that a lot latley so... Any way I want to thank everyone who has read this story and stuck with me to the end. The biggest thanks goes out to the guest, TheMasterSushi13, Chasenyx, Anzhela D Asura, cb O chan, fangirl-4-evEr-xx, Haydunn, Gray Maka, nickneffs, Hotaru Jaegerjaquez, Hadantaru, Immortalis Cruor Elf, Salia248, Sanasuke, Style1234, TakeThatNinja, Ultimate Anime Fan, onepiecefan05, Animorph128, Hiya120, CrazyFool65, Heixarn Mizu, LuffySmileyFace, Pirony, SioQu, ZoroandNatsu, alniyat, and iulia17! You are all amazing!**


End file.
